swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Balosar
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Balosars are humanoids with a shady reputation throughout the Core Worlds. They can easily pass for Human (When their antennapalps are retracted) and tend to live among the lowest echelons of society, preying on the vices of the weak-willed or impoverished. Relief agencies have been trying to end the vicious circle of poverty, pollution, and corruption on Balosar for years, but the planet's government offers little assistance. Offworld corporations regularly line Balosar bureaucrats' pockets with credits in exchange for state-owned real estate on which they build sweatshop factories. Balosar offers no shortage of manual labor. Balosar Characteristics Personality: Balosars are often weak-willed and self-absorbed. Many suffer from severe depression and feel like they're trapped; others grudgingly accept their lot in life with a sarcastic grin. A Balosar's moral and ethical outlook is often skewed by hard life experiences, and many have trouble distinguishing between right and wrong. Physical Description: A Balosar has coarse hair, a frail-looking frame, and retractable antennapalps atop their heads. The average Balosar stands about 1.6 meters tall, and most have sickly complexions from a lack of sunlight and clean air. Average Height/Weight: A typical Balosar stands 1.6 meters tall and weighs 70 kilograms. Age Groups: Balosars age at the following stages: Homeworld: Balosar is an inhospitable Core World that has seen better days. The planet's high crime rate and corrupt government discourages tourists, and the air is barely breathable because of industrial pollution. Languages: Balosars speak their own language, which consists of deep vocalizations and throaty rasps. Written Balosar is crude looking, but is no less complex than written Basic. Example Names: Veya Bar'jaraka, Nina Dar'Eboros, Elan Sleazebaggano, Zirk Mer'darro. Adventurers: Although crime runs rampant on Balosar, the Species' tendency toward criminal activities has more to do with the deplorable conditions of the planet than any biological imperative. Many Balosars leave their homeworld in search of a better life, only to find life on other planets equally harsh. A Balosar hero can belong to any Heroic Class. Balosar Species Traits Balosars share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Balosars receive a +2 bonus to both their Dexterity and Charisma, but suffer -2 penalties to both their Constitution and Wisdom. Balosars are nimble and attentive, but are often in despair and a state of malnutrition. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Balosars have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Balosars have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Antennapalps: While their antennapalps are extended, a Balosar can reroll a Perception check involving sound, but must accept the result of the reroll, even if it is worse. A Balosar may choose to retract their antennapalps as a Free Action (Extending them is likewise a Free Action) to pass as Human (No Deception check required). * Toxic Resistance: Growing up on a polluted homeworld has given Balosars resistance to toxic substances. Balosars receive a +5 Species bonus to their Fortitude Defense against Poisons. * Moral Ambiguity: A Balosar gains a +2 Species bonus to their Will Defense against Deception and Persuasion checks, as they are extremely savvy in a variety of illicit fields. * Automatic Languages: All Balosars can speak, read, and write both Basic and Balosar. Category:Species Category:Balosars